


Виски

by Vodkyrie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 3





	Виски

Слова капитана Кирка разносились по всему кораблю:

_— Космос — последний рубеж. Это путешествие звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». Его новая пятилетняя миссия: исследователь странные новые миры, искать новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации. Смело идти туда, где не ступала нога человека…_

Кирк произносил эту речь не в первый раз, видимо, кто-то сказал ему, что это очень вдохновляющие слова для команды, а Джеймс не расслышал сарказма в голосе советчика. Однако, в этот раз он слегка дополнил свою пламенную и о-очень вдохновляющую речь четким сроком новой экспедиции. Вероятно, он подумал, что это обрадует команду, хотя бы большую ее часть.

— Пять лет в космосе. — Обреченно пробормотал себе под нос Леонард, сидя за своим столом. — Помоги мне, Господь. 

Он буквально час назад закончил проверку медицинского отсека и инструктаж персонала, поэтому был свято уверен, что заслужил порцию хорошего виски. Желательно в хорошей компании: Маккой верил, что распитие алкоголя в одиночестве - верный путь к алкоголизму. На счастье Леонарда на Энтерпрайзе был первоклассный эксперт по виски, который еще ни разу не отказался выпить с Боунсом и послушать его депрессивный стендап на вольную тему. 

На инженерной палубе во всю кипела работа тут и там сновали младшие техники и инженеры, где-то в отдалении мерно гудел варп-двигатель, “потенциальная ядерная катастрофа”, как однажды назвал его Скотти Боунсу. Правда, доктора тогда испугали не столько слова, сказанные Скотти, сколько та нежность в его голосе, с которой он говорил об этом. Кстати, о Скотти — именно он и был сейчас нужен Леонарду. Он и тот первоклассный виски, который всегда был в его каюте. 

Леонард огляделся, пытаясь отыскать рыжую шотландскую макушку в этой суете. 

— Не меня ищешь, Боунс? — Маккой даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Круто развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, он увидел перед собой улыбающегося Монтгомери. 

— Черт, Скотти, так и до инфаркта довести можно! — Немного нервно воскликнул Боунс. Главный инженер всегда заставлял Леонарда нервничать, как будто он невинная девица на первом свидании. Доктор старался игнорировать это сравнение, и, с переменным успехом, у него это получалось. 

— Я контролирую ситуацию. — Невозмутимо парировал Скотти. — Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, ты же знаешь. 

На этих словах инженера доктор демонстративно закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди:

— О да. — Сарказма в голосе Боунса хватило бы на десяток экипажей Энтерпрайза. — Всемогущий и все контролирующий Монтгомери Скотт. В одной руке он держит варп-ядро, а в другой — мою жизнь и благополучие. 

— Можно и так сказать. — Скотти лукаво улыбнулся, легко сжал предплечье доктора и потянул на себя, заставляя Леонарда открыться ему. — В моей каюте нас ждет бутылка отменного шотландского виски. Это считается заботой о твоем благополучии, Леонард?

— Это зависит от того насколько хорош твой виски, Монтгомери. — Маккой позволил себе улыбнуться. — Ты же знаешь, у меня весьма...высокие стандарты.

Скотт громко рассмеялся и потащил несопротивляющегося Леонарда к себе в каюту. 

Несколько часов спустя и пару бутылок виски, Маккой лежал на кровати и собирал кончиками пальцев созвездия из веснушек на спине спящего Скотти. Он думал о том, что пять лет в дальнем космосе не такая уж и плохая идея, при условии, что тебе есть с кем делить каюту. 


End file.
